Device of Teleportation
The Device of Teleportation is one of the Arts, four highly powerful magical objects created by Merlin himself, and it ended up with Suzie, who rightfully owned it until her death in 2025. It can teleport through incredibly vast distances, and warp through time. According to legend, he who possesses these four artifacts would become the Master of Mutantry. History Early history The Device of Teleportation was originally created by Merlin, who was one of the greatest wizards who were ever known. He passed it down to another wizard shortly before his death. When Mr. Demonic NoHead went to find someone who posed a great threat to him, he time-warped into the future and pressured Suzie into joining him and the group of NoHeads that were with him. Suzie finally agreed to tag along, albeit nervously. They came upon a cliff defiled with an Anti-Mutantry Jinx, and so the villains used an Extendable Bridge. They got to the middle when Merlin’s apprentice appeared and spoke to them. Angered that they had outwitted him, the wizard offered each traveler a “prize” for beating him. He gave them three of the four Arts and warned them to use them with care. Suzie did not trust the wizard and requested the ability to leave without being followed by the wizard. Unwillingly and reluctantly, Merlin’s apprentice handed over the Device of Teleportation, and they parted ways. Mr. Demonic NoHead quickly murdered Yareal Taran, making Suzie very uncomfortable. Demonic then left Suzie in the house as he headed home, abandoning her now that the mission was over. Fortunately, Suzie could use the Device of Teleportation to teleport to the front of the NoHead Base, where she spoke with Mr. Dire NoHead, who finally helped her back to her day, 2023. The death of Elise Mentum Somehow, the Gladiator acquired the Device of Teleportation. In 2019, a maid named Elise Mentum conducted an experiment to travel back in time for more than a few hours. To do this, she sneaked into the Gladiator’s private quarters while her Master was gone, and stole the Device of Teleportation. With it, she went back in time. Unfortunately, she was trapped, for a period of five days, in the year 1419. When she was finally retrieved to the present, her body had aged five centuries, and, irreparably damaged, she died in NYC Hospital. Returning into Suzie's possession Eventually, Suzie became a successful weapons designer. Upon Elise Mentum’s death, the Device of Teleportation was returned to Suzie, its rightful owner. After Suzie’s death, Jeremiah Soule buried the teleportation device in the dirt. Mission to Bast Castle In the month following the end of the Third NoHead War, Master Intelligence recovered the Device of Teleportation after he found it in the dirt. He subsequently used it to teleport into Bast Castle, hoping to see if anyone was captured and being held there. He rescued the two that he found, George Thames and Evans, subsequently saving them from starvation. Powers The Device of Teleportation allows individuals to teleport from place to place on a whim. Deteleportation is portrayed as the subject(s) being twisted and swirled into nothing within a swirling clear haze, accompanied with a loud rustling or rushing sound, while usually ending in a crack, as if the subject(s)t is being sucked into a vortex. Teleportation is portrayed in the same manner but in the reverse order, with the subject(s) twisting out of nothing with the same sound and crack. Inside the tube effect, the subjects are shown to be twisted, swirled and otherwise distorted. This version of teleportation not only is loud, but also sometimes manifests with a gust of wind and thunderous force around the spot the user was. The user can also time warp, as seen by Elise Mentum. Appearances * * } Category:Arts Category:Baby Intelligence's possessions Category:Lily Clark's possessions